Lost and Found
by momojinxie
Summary: SuperMartian. Takes place during episode one of Invasion. Before their mission on Rann Conner desperately tries to win Mgann back. Mentions of Spitfire. Features Nightwing.


**Since Invasion has aired it broke my heart to see that my OTP broke up. However I'll ship it regardless with the hopes that they'll get back together. I've written a bunch of SuperMartian fics but never posted any before, but I have sought comfort in fanfiction. I hope that my fanfiction will give comfort to others as well. This is set to take place during episode 1.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Young Justice: Invasion because if I did SuperMartian would still be canon. Wonder girl would be Donna Troy and not Cassie. La'gann wouldn't be there and Wally, Kaldur, and Artemis would still be on the team.

* * *

-Mount Justice

Nightwing sighed and looked at the team "Since we need a non-League team to go on this mission to planet Rann I'm sending Miss. Martian, Beast Boy, and Superboy. Everyone else will receive their assignments later tonight. Team dismissed" Nightwing turned his back as the team left the briefing room.

Mgann furrowed her brows and sighed. La'gann held her hand "You coming Angel fish?" he asked while tugging her toward the hall.

She looked back at him and shook her head "You go ahead. I'll meet you there." She smiled softly and walked over to Nightwing as L'gann and Jamie made their way out of the briefing room. "Dick….what are you doing? Sending Conner and me, you must be joking."

He crossed his arms over her chest as his eyes narrowed "I never joke about the mission" His eyes widened as he repeated his mentors' words. "woah…when did I turn into Batman?" he joked and smiled at her.

She sighed "I know what you're up to but me and Conner are over. Why can't you just send Cassie? Or Karen? I'm sure Mal would like to get into the field"

He shook his head "Nope. Cassandra's and Conner's powers are almost interchangeable and I need a balance on this mission. Karen has another mission today and Mal would kill me if I double book her on their anniversary." He ran his hand through his raven hair and shrugged "Other than that, I need Mal here to hold down the fort when I'm on a mission. You, Conner, and Gar are my best candidates."

The Martian frowned and was about to suggest someone else.

"Mgann…you and Conner have the most field experience. This is really a League mission and I'm giving it to you guys. Gar is still learning his powers and he needs your guidance." He turned his back as he began typing away on the computer. "I've worked with you and Conner for years and from what I've observed. No one on this team has powers that better complement each other…or personalities." He looked back at his Martian friend "Mgann…what are you afraid of?" he smirked looking at her.

"She's afraid of being with me" a familiar low voice rang. Mgann turned around to see the brooding Kryptonian leaning on a wall. His arms crossed over his S-shield. "She's afraid of talking to me…"

Mgann sighed "Fine. I'll go on the mission." She made her way toward the hall and stopped briefly by the clone "I wasn't the one afraid of talking Conner…" she left the room and he felt a pang in his heart.

He walked over to Dick and smiled "Thanks but…just sending us on a mission together isn't helping…not when she won't talk to me"

Dick smiled "Make her talk to you. You fell in love with each other once, so do it again. Besides… It won't last…" he made his way over to the exit.

Superboy raised an eyebrow "What won't last? The mission?" he asked curiously.

"Their relationship. She's been with him for a few months but I've never once seen her look at him the way she always looked at you." He gave him a thumb up "Hang in there Conner, and Stay whelmed"

The Kryptonian scoffed "What makes you so sure she doesn't just love him more than me?"

That familiar cackle rang through Superboys ears. Even though Dick had grown up, in many ways he was still that 13 year old that joined the team those five years ago. "Has she ever shown him her true form? Because I'm willing to bet that she hasn't"

"Recognize Nightwing B01" the computer spoke as the bright zeta beam transported Nightwing out.

Conner smiled "I won't give up…"

Mgann found herself in her room preparing for the mission. She had no idea how long I'd last but she knew that for the time being she was going to be on a distant planet on the other side of the universe with Adam Strange, Gar, and Conner…._Why does it bother me so much? Why do I care? _She's been with La'gann for the past six months. He was different than Conner…funny, but also sweet. He never got angry like him and when Conner had his brooding moments La'gann welcomed her with open arms.

She sat on her bed and closed her eyes. She remembered the first time she met Conner, he smiled at her. The time they were in Bialiya, she's never felt more connected to anyone. They even mind melted. Back on Mars that was considered intimate. She smiled remembering when they went to Atlantis. When his breathing apparatus fell off she had to kiss him to give him oxygen. There first kiss…technically she even remembered the first day of school and how he carried her books and gave her his jacket. He was so over protective over her, it was as if he thought that she could break without him. She felt tears stream down her eyes.

_Do you remember the first time I kissed you? In Belle Reve I thought you died. I thought I lost you forever…_

Her eyes shot open as she looked around _Superboy? Why are you in my head?_

_Don't do that…Don't distance yourself by calling me that. Call me Conner…Call me by the name that __**you**__ gave me._

She shook her head _What do you want?_

_If you won't talk to me in person then talk to me like this. No one will hear us._

She crossed her arms _Conner…we can talk…but not here. We can go into town._

He smiled hearing her words; he entered her bedroom and smiled at her. "You ready to go now?" he crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned on the door frame. He smiled to himself. She never changed her passcode. "7.8.10. July 8th 2010…Our first mission as a team"

She stood up and walked beside him "I still value my time on the team…" she walked past him and sighed "Let's go…"

On their way toward the exit La'gann ran over to Mgann. Conner scoffed and looked over at them. He knew there silence only meant one thing. Telepathic link. He missed when he did that with her. It used to be there way of communicating and keeping their relationship with the team a secret. When they were dating it was intimate subtle, and personal. They were in love and it was nobody's business but their own. It was different with La'gann they were open with there affection. It sickened the clone every time they were together.

He looked away as La'gann kissed her. The clone felt his fist clench as he walked toward the exit. He knew it was best if he left now before he destroyed La'gann. "Recognize Superboy B04" moments later Mgann walked through "Recognize Miss. Martian B05"

-Happy Harbor

Conner sat down at the table and handed her a plate with a slice of cake on it. Mgann had phased into her Earth alias Megan but it also took the form of her new haircut. A haircut that Conner adored. Even her fashion had changed. She no longer dawn the look of a 1970's television star but upgraded to a pair of jeans and a form fitting shirt. He had to admit she was all the more desirable now. He loved her before, more than anything. But to see how she grew, her strength, her confidence, her beauty. And he lost it all.

She smiled and looked down at the food "Thank you…"

He laughed softly "Haha that's the first time you smiled at me in half a year."

She raised an eye brow "What is this?" she eyed her dessert.

He frowned "It's mint and vanilla cake…" he pouted. "It reminded me of you…" he looked into her eyes softly.

She felt a blush appear on her pale, freckled cheeks and sighed "Like Megan made in episode 16 of Hello Megan…." She looked at him. "How did you?"

"Gar…let me watch his mom's tapes…It was something that was so important to you and I wanted to understand you better…"

She took a small bite of the cake. "What did you want to talk about…?"

"Even though you broke up with me…we still have to talk. We're still teammates."

"We broke up with each other"

"No…you left me"

She looked down and stiffened from his words. "If it's so hard…then." She looked into his ice blue orbs "Why didn't you join the League? You could work side by side with Zatanna, Rocket, Batman, even Superman."

He sighed and smirked "Because…they're not you. I'll go where you go. Even if you choose to be with someone else" he took a sip of his drink as he watched her eat.

"Conner…" she looked up at him with her honey tone hues. "Why hold yourself back for me?"

He shrugged "Because Dick can't keep this team together alone…Every one left…Everything that we had is gone."

She shook her head "I don't see it that way…We have so much more now. With Mal, Karen, Jamie, Gar, Barbar-"

"La'gann." He cut her off as his eyes narrowed. There was a spark of anger just thinking of him.

She sighed heavily "Conner it wasn't like that and you know it"

"Mgann…you have to know that I'm sorry that I acted so cold to you over the past year. I understand why you left me…It's just from the moment Kaldur, Wally, and Dick freed me from Cadmus. I was learning. Learning about people, relationships, and friendships. Everything was so confusing. All I knew was that…I was a living weapon, with a father that could care less about me. You all taught me about friends and trust and forgiveness…" he looked down and sighed "I was happy where I was. With the people we had in our lives…then..Kaldur quit…said it was a personal matter and returned to Atlantis. Then Rocket and Zatanna joined the League." He looked down "Dick even left for a bit when he trained as Nightwing…we're lucky he came back"

Seeing how hurt and vulnerable he was surprised her. Of course he always put on a brave front, but she often forgot how he was still a person. She reached for his hand and gently held it. "Conner…"

"When Artemis disappeared without any warning…I knew it was only a matter of time until Wally left too." He gently stroked her hand. "Sure, Mal and Karen joined. We got a bunch of new additions but…We'll never ever have what we lost…The team itself was gone…I didn't know how to deal with it. So I froze you out too. I didn't want the one thing I had going for me to see me so weak. I didn't realize that my coldness…made you give up on me"

She looked down "I miss them too… but we have something good" She remembered how they drifted apart. He was constantly running off, soon he just stopped talking to her. While training the new recruits La'gann sympathized with her loneliness.

"Is it?" he looked at her "Is it good, that we can never go on a mission as a real team anymore? We split up in squads now. We're not one team we're a group of individual teams!" He clenched his free hand. "Mgann…how is it good to see the person you love every single day with someone else? To see you smile and laugh the way we used too…To see you use a telepathic link the way WE used to.." he stood up "How is any of that good?" He stormed out of the café into the rain.

Mgann felt her eyes water and followed him "Conner!.. We didn't lose our team. We're still on one"

He stopped and looked back at her "We're on a team but we're not on OUR team. Do you get that? I didn't know how happy I was before I lost it all. Before I lost you..."

She looked away from him "What do you want me to do Conner?…I can't go back…I can't bring back Kaldur or stop Artemis and Wally from leaving." The rain only began to fall harder.

He cupped her cheeks and pressed his lips against hers loving. He felt her stiffen but she eventually relaxed into the kiss, her hands awkwardly clenched his black shirt. Moments later she pulled away panting and looked into his eyes "N-no….this…can't happen…we can't.." she turned her back and walked down the side walk.

"Mgann…" he looked down and frowned "It felt right…"

She didn't want to admit it but it was different kissing Conner. There was so much more than lust in there kiss. There was love. "Why…Why do this to me?"

He looked down at her and pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her petite frame "Because…I love you…and I know you love me…I miss you"

Being with him like this caused her memories to flood back fast. She built a wall to try and keep these memories out. Every adoring look he gave her, every smile, it all came back.

Conner kissed her head softly "If you give me a second chance…I promise, I'll never let you go…I'll never push you away… Mgann please…don't leave me…" his voice begging for her.

She turned around in his arms and caressed his face. Those sympathetic blue eyes peered into hers. The same look he gave her when she made a mess on him in the kitchen. The same look he'd give her constantly. She moved closer to him "Why'd it have to so bad for you to try and win me back…?" she whispered before crashing her lips against his. His hands found their place on her hips as hers wrapped around his neck. She closed her eyes and continued to deepen the kiss. _I love you._

A young man waiting under an awning at bus stop smiled, he adjusted his sunglasses; even though there was no trace of the sun to be found. He smiled watching the happy couple rekindle there love in the rain. "Man….I bet you they're feeling the aster…" he looked over at the seemingly sleeping man.

The man beside him had an open newspaper over his chest and a fedora covering his face. The man sighed and removed his hat, placing it properly on his head. He glance at the couple "Dude, you're taking credit for them getting back together?" the freckled ginger asked.

The raven haired man smirked at his friend "Of course I am…ya know… I think it'll make there day if you just stopped by and said hello Wally…they miss you"

The bus arrived and Wally stood up. He stretched and smirked "Nah, today's their day. I'll visit another time" He looked at Dick and grabbed his sunglasses "Haha souvenir~" he teased.

"Dude!" Dick shouted as the speedster was preparing to enter the doors "So why are you taking the bus anyway? Can't you just run?"

He nodded "As you mature you realize that if you're always in a hurry to get somewhere you'll miss out on things that are already around you."

Dick sighed "So you're still looking for her?"

His freckled friend smiled and nodded "I'll search to the ends of the Earth. Take care old friend. Stay whelmed" he walked on to the bus as it drove away.

The raven haired man glanced over at the couple that was embracing each other. They could care less how soaked they got. All that mattered was holding each other and never letting go. He sighed "Hmmm….I wonder who's going to tell La'gann…" he smirked and shrugged.

A red headed girl riding a motorcycle pulled up to him. She slipped off her helmet and looked at him "It's a down pour what are you doing out here?" He smiled at her and got on the back of her bike only responding with a playful cackle. She looked over at what looked like Superboy and Mgann and raised an eyebrow "Dick what was that?" she asked before slipping her helmet back on.

He laughed as she took off back to the cave "Haha Nothing Barbara."

-End-

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I didn't really have a plan going in all I knew was that I wanted my SuperMartian back together. Initially it was just going to be them but somehow Dick, Wally, and Babs made their way in it. I'm probably going to be doing more SuperMartian centric fics. Reviews are always appreciated. The pass code was inspired by Ash_ninja (She's my favorite SuperMartian fanfic writer) personally not a huge fan of Invasion however, I love some of the new characters. I don't really like La'gann because I never read about him in the comics and he ruined my OTP in Invasion. I hope SuperMartian gets back together**


End file.
